Video Games
by SugarCaneSol
Summary: Juvia represents something that Gajeel hasn't found in a long time - a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a summer day, when the rain had started to pour over the guild hall. She'd walked in behind the master. Quiet steps and quick glances as she followed him through the maze of benches and wizards, ignoring those that called after her.

He had turned away then, uninterested in a mage who was either too weak or too shy to stand up for herself. Continued scanning the request he'd picked after seeing the reward. When they had disappeared into his office, he'd heard the sound of fabric rustling and didn't need to face him to know that smug satisfaction was sure to be all over Jose's face. Like a spoiled little child who'd just gained a new puppet.

She left, as quick as she came, and having deemed the job worthy, Gajeel left too. Jumping up into the rafts, through the window and sliding to a steady stop before bumping into their newest member. Or rather, through her.

Cold and wet, he shook himself off, ready to retaliate when he heard her muttering. He'd expected an apology. Instead a steady jet of water shot towards the other wizards who'd followed her out, their shrieks matching those of the lower members who wasted their time picking on the few that were weaker than them. Likely the ones responsible for her rude welcome.

She opened her umbrella and walked past him without another word.

By the time he'd moved off, a grin was tugging at his lips and the sun was back out. _A challenge._


	2. Chapter 2

Pocketing his reward, Gajeel began the trek back to the guild, a rookie thief behind bars.

It had almost been too easy.

She'd left a trail of suspicious traders behind her. Seasoned in their line of work, able to spot a fake from a mile away. The bejewelled brooch she'd tried to push was authentic, her tale of inheritance was not.

He'd caught up to her soon after. Waited for her to finish her transaction with a greedy pawnbroker who'd cared little for her story.

Free of the stolen good, she'd stepped out into the street counting the 700 jewels offered for it. Their eyes met, red on blue, what little relief she'd felt a moment ago, gone. Fear, pure and unadulterated, flourished in its place.

The kid never stood a chance.

She'd known it too, her eyes flicked back and forth. Searching for an escape where there was none. Threw a lame punch that wasn't worth blocking.

The client wanted their jewellery back, no specifics about the fate of the thief.

"Go home, kid." The words were on the tip of his tongue. But from her dishevelled state and groaning stomach, it was clear that she had none. Besides, why should she get that chance, he hadn't.

He'd dragged her to the nearest station, meals there were guaranteed.

He levelled the pawnshop for good measure.

The moon was rising when he swung through Phantom's hall. Gajeel received the usual praise and generous berth as he sat crunching an iron nut.

Jose called for him, barely intelligible over the torrential rain. Upon entering his office, Gajeel noted a lecherous tweak to his stretched lips. "Gajeel, meet Juvia." Rising to level him with a clear gaze, his red met blue for the second time that day.

"I have a mission for the two of you."


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't need to be there. He passed plenty of near empty coaches, yet for some reason when he settled on the last, loudest, and divinely empty one, she slipped in too. The train lurched onward, rendering him immobile and open. His eyes snapped shut, head dropped to the window as his hair hid the pallor of his face.

It had taken all his remaining strength to tune out the roar of the rain and chug of the train, just to focus on her. She didn't move. No fingers tapping or nervous twitches, even the little cloth doll hanging from her dress was stationary.

Finally, the train groaned to a stop. Gajeel lifted his head and glared at the water mage who was yet to utter a word to him. Determined to weed out any notions of weakness, he grinned, wide, baring his canines. He stood, half-blocking the exit, waiting for a reaction. Fear and awe were common, welcome really. Then, time slowed down as Juvia, unfazed, walked half through him.

By the time Gajeel caught up to her, he'd entertained several scenarios of pummelling her into the platform, but the water dripping from half his body served as a vivid reminder that his attacks wouldn't even hit her.

Aggravated, he kept pace beside her, arm transformed into a rod to keep his vision clear. Everything around them was alive, the rain, the drunks, the little alley rats – everything was loud and living, except for her.

Jose had truly outdone himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The client lived in a coffee-coloured mansion. Flower beds lined the winding path to the entrance. Whoever this was, they had the pleasure of being called a 'dear friend' by Master Jose.

So why risk sending a new recruit - one whose only apparent talent was getting people wet.

Jose's friend had been targeted by a local gang, her children held ransom for a price it honestly didn't seem like she'd struggle to pay. Jose had stressed that there was no room for mistakes, this was to settle a long outstanding debt.

A petite maid ushered them in and announced their arrival, glaring all the while at the puddle forming around Gajeel.

"I trust Jose is well," she asked, concern colouring her tone for a moment. Usually, mention of the Master was followed by dread, reverence and sometimes even thinly veiled hatred. Jose had no use for anything else. Only those that had known him longer, though Gajeel doubted that meant better, saw him as someone that needed their worry.

"He sends his regards." Juvia replied, turning slightly toward Gajeel as though for confirmation, and for whatever reason, with a small nod, he gave it.

This exchange kicked off every mission given by the master, meaning Jose had given her a more thorough briefing. Just as well, he wasn't made to mentor.

Satisfied by this, she launched into her account of the ambush. "The first bunch were easy enough, just a dozen. My son, Bosede dealt with them." Her pride was palpable. "For the next attack their numbers doubled, then tripled so Suchi joined him. They've always work well together and today was no different, until they started showing off," here disdain entered her voice. "They shouldn't have needed my help. I've taught them better."

She gestured to the maid who tugged forward a gilded case. "The ransom is in there. I expect you back by morning."

Gajeel picked up the case and was halfway to the door when Juvia spoke again. "The thieves too?"

Oh. It seemed the master had neglected to tell her how his friends liked them to 'tie up' loose ends.

Her gaze hardened, venom laced her next command. "Bring them all."

Well, that's new.


	5. Chapter 5

Juvia slowed her pace, waiting for the sulking boy to catch up. The night wouldn't stretch much further and they were only just in sight of the drop off site.

Master Jose had called Gajeel one of his best. From him she could learn the essence of being in the guild. They'd been walking for hours, certainly that was long enough to think of a plan. Unless this was not the sort of task, perhaps strategy would hinder instinct and lead to failure.

So, instinct. Juvia could do that, hers had been central to her survival since she was a child. That had meant flight more times than she could remember, until one day her only option had been to fight. It was different, she felt strange after. It wasn't long before Jose had found her and called that feeling power.

She didn't feel very powerful right now, but she wasn't lonely. She wasn't stupid either. Juvia knew the tales about the Iron Dragon. Subtlety was not his style and thanks to his infamous reputation, the element of surprise was lost. But that was before he was covered by the rain.

Her rain. If anything went wrong it would be her fault.

Juvia had to get there first.


End file.
